Black and White Keys
by Lorelai Felton
Summary: Draco hears familiar music, but when he goes to investigate, the music stops, now 10 years on, and in a bar with a new blonde of Blazie's, he hears the familiar music again. Who is it playing?, and why does Draco keep hearing it?
1. Chapter 1

Gliding Hands

Music drifted in through speakers in the small intimate bar. Draco was out on one of these blind dates Blaise so loved to set him up on. This one was to his liking, tall, blonde, with a gorgeous French accent, she used to go to Beauxbatons, a year below Draco, but Draco couldn't concentrate on her intricate beauty that she was rabbiting on about.

'You zee my beautiful blonde 'air, oll natural, oll from my gorgeous muzer….'

All Draco could concentrate on was the gorgeous music.

'Excuse me just a second, my dear.' Cutting her off and reaching out, he took her hand and lightly kissed it, so as not to offend her with his absence. She nodded in understanding and concentrated on her drink.

Draco, slowly waltzed over to the barman.

'Excuse me,' Draco said, grabbing his attention from a pretty young girl.

'Can I get ye a drink, laddie?' The barman inquired in his strong Scottish accent.

'Um, no I was just wondering do you know who plays that music.'

'Well, apart from our pianist in the back, no sorry lad.' Draco's face fell the music was so entrancing, and he couldn't help but think he'd heard it before.

'Oh,'

'I can however, let you ask her yourself. She's gotta know lad, she is playing it.' Brightening up again, the barman led Draco around the back of the bar and through into a small, cosy room.

By the wall, a dark mahogany piano was placed. A small light above, illuminating, the keys, soft creamy hands moving expertly across them, with barely a touch such beautiful music flooded from the instrument. Draco took another step inside, the barman long gone, to serve the young girl most probably. A girl sat on a small bench just in front of the piano. Silently Draco took to a small seat to one side of the room, just seeing a small portion of the girl's profile, but not being seen himself.

He watched as her poised hands glided, taking in the sound, he closed his eyes, back to the last time he had heard such beautiful music.

_Flashback:_

_Music pulled him from his restless sleep. Drowsily opening his eyes, he found himself in his private room, at Hogwarts. Since becoming Head boy he had moved into these new quarters. There were many perks to this arrangement, unfortunately however, one not so great. Hermione, bane of his existence and annoying top of their class, was Head girl, and they had to share a common room with each other. Though during the year this was not so much a problem any more as each avoided each other at all costs and arranged to leave and arrive at different times so as not to bump into each other in the common room._

_So here he was, awoken by some sensual murmurs. Curious, he crept out of bed, walked down his spiral staircase and across the common room. Upon opening the door to the outside, he came face to face with Hermione._

_She was clad in small black shorts and a red low cut strappy top, apparently her pyjamas, and she was blushing. Draco took in the view, and stopping suddenly realising the music had stopped._

_Hermione after looking at his face of bewilderment, quickly dodged past him and up her stairs to avoid her embarrassment any further. Draco didn't care, he ventured out onto the cold stone flagging under his feet, the music still ringing in his ears though quite plainly having ceased._

_Draco came across a small door just opposite him, peering at the door it appeared to have no handle, just a small stone figure. _The door must need a password like the paintings, _he thought to himself. Studying the figure further, he noticed a small piece of cloth, red, it was soft silk. Draco didn't know anyone who wore silk exept for himself, and he didn't wear red, so it couldn't have been his. Draco pocketed the sample and went back to bed._

_The next day Draco was out of the common room first, but stopped._

_The door wasn't any where to be seen, _did I really see it last night then _he wondered, 'oomf' _

_Hermione had run out of the common room door and straight into Draco's back. Holding onto his hip she regained her balance. Draco turned, seeing she was red with embarrassment, she mumbled her apoligises and hurried down the corridor, her shiny straight hair flowing behind her. _Wait, what, where's her frizzy hair_ inquiring to himself, her hair looked rather nice like that. Ignoring his slight lapse of judgement, he quickly ran down the other corridor late for class once again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold and Crystal Keys**

Hermione had been scrounging for work now, for a good 8 months, until by chance she'd finally seen an opening at the old pub near the Leaky Cauldron. After a good month of performing for Yohan, the bar owner, manager, tender, ha honestly it was a one man show, well apart from her now, at least he could rely on her for the entertainment, but after one slow night, she felt a strange sensation of eyes on her fingers.

Whoever said, you get the grades, you can get the best job, was an absolute chancer. For Hermione Granger, this was not so. She had the working attitude, the grades, bah you didn't have to question that one, but somehow nothing was open to her like she thought it would be. Her five year plan certainly hadn't worked out so well. Having thought at least by 25 she'd be secretary to the Minister of Magic, if not the Minister of Magic herself. But nooo, guess who got that honour, and with her just inches away from it. Damn that blonde haired, Adonis, always gets every little bloody thing his cold conceited heart ever flipping desired, even without his silvery no-good rotten excuse for a father always bloody helping him along with every little step. Ugh, thank god he got the dementor's kiss at the end of the war. What she couldn't understand was, how the hell did he do it. He was always second to her in class, had the worst attitude, was the son of a fudging death eater, for crying out loud, and still without anybody's help, managed to bag the role that was so sacred to her heart.

But he did, but thank god she had another pursuit in life other than pure academics. No one knew of course, because she always practiced at night, in a small room tucked away, outside the Head's dorm. She'd discovered it on a trip to the library one night, Filch was on the Marauder's Map just down her particular corridor, and she fell into it by accident.

Inside was the most beautiful gold and glass piano, the only one she'd ever seen, with an intricate glass stool to match. It was so beautiful all she could do was gawk at it.

Finally looking around the room, she found other such instruments, Saxophones, Clarinets, Flutes. It seemed that Hogwarts used to teach Music, though the room and desks were so dusty it was hard to tell when, although it was a very long time ago. The only thing that wasn't covered in the slightest bit of dust was the instruments especially the piano. It gleamed in the moonlight streaming in through the high windows, as if there was a spotlight, and the piano was just waiting for her to play.

You see, Hermione's other great passion, apart from her studies, was her love of music. From an early age she was forced into learning the piano, to play at parties her mother hosted, to be shown off as this prodigy daughter of hers. Of course as any young girl would, she hated this and just wanted to get back to playing with her Barbie, but recently after turning 10, a year before finding out she was a muggleborn witch, she voluntarily practised and consequently was entered into a small talent competition at her primary school.

Though she had kicked and screamed her way there, and frozen while she was on the stage, she had eventually basked in what it was like for a proper audience to actually enjoy her music and not be forced into listening to her perform. After she had played, and won, everyone cheered and even stood up, she hadn't thought she was that good. After winning the talent show by majority, she went onto bigger competitions, eventually ending up on auditions for 'The X Factor'. However this is what brought her down from her high horse, having never been in a situation like this, she completely froze, and when she was forced to play and sing, (as she had been accustomed to doing at these talent shows) her fingers became stiff as cardboard, and her voice as flat as the same. Her confidence now shattered, she turned away from her music, only to discover a month later of her special gift. Excited at the prospect of getting on with something new she buried herself in _Hogwarts: A History of Magic_, and proceeded through her school career expecting the best out of herself, and Hogwarts never having any musical instruments whatsoever meant she could relax and just study. Until that night.

* * *

Hermione work up frantic._ Oh my fudging god, I need that book back, I missed such an important section with that twit throwing insults at me again, it really does put me off, but where the hell does he find the time to get his work done, actually why am I even bothering to ask, I bet he gets his cronies to do it for him, wait, no they cant be smart enough to do that, but anyway off topic, I am a lady on a mission, got a book to find._

So with that Hermione set off towards the library, Marauders Map in tow. Padding her way down to the library was no problem, and neither was getting the book from the restricted section, but on the way back to the Head's dorm, she hit a few problems, seemed some of the professors were out patrolling. Not wanting to be caught out of bed, out of hours, she did the only sensible thing she could think of at that moment, and hide, considering Filch was only down the corridor, she had no time to be opening the large door to the Head's dorm, but the map showed a room opposite, that she had never noticed in the daylight.

Hearing footsteps, she rushed feeling for a door knob, having found none, she panicked and pressed herself as firmly as she could against the wall. The cold of the stone making her shiver from head to toe. And just as the footsteps stopped a few yards away, the wall collapsed behind her and she fell into a dusty old classroom.

Picking herself up and dusting herself off, she looked around. And that's when she saw it, the piano caught her breath and brought all her memories back. Of how much she'd hated it, loved it, weakened because of it, and now it was like it was haunting her in the moonlight, except it was so much more beautiful than that. For a while she just stood there admiring it, slowly she walked towards it and carefully sat down on the delicate looking stool. The lid slowly rose to reveal crystal keys, with gold plated keys (in place of the black keys on a piano) beside them. Hermione brushed her fingers smoothing over them, taking her time to look at the splendour of the whole magnificent instrument.

The whole room was silent, urging her to play, just one note, please, just do it, do it. And do it she certainly did. The chord filled the room, and filled her with warmth. Oh she had missed this wonderful sound, having your head stuck in books was not all it was cracked up to be.

Laying her other hand on the keys, she began to play the only thing she could remember after 7 years at Hogwarts, Vanessa Carlton's _A Thousand Miles._

A/N Sorry anyone out there who is remotely interested in this story, and are annoyed that this is sooo short, but I have too much work, and not enough time, besides, is it really that good, I can never write more than 2 pages, it makes my brain hurt cos i'm not as creative and intelligent as many of the folk on here so just review it and tell me what you think, thanks xxx

Lorelai


End file.
